Warm Silver Million Christmas
by Darkness-Sailor-Neptune
Summary: 20th century senshi meets future self....
1. personal message

" personal message: the kissing part just got into my head for some reason,  
because in the new Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon S michiru and haruka does  
kiss each other in the new manga just like the old one but the kissing got  
edited out, and in the act 30 the live action you'll see us really soon, if  
people want to know something really funny you'll get to see haruka getting  
thrown out of the house for the first time. Because in the new special  
there is a part where haruka and michiru is looking after baby hotura, when  
all of a suddenly haruka said something that pissed michiru really badly.  
haruka: hey what about this big baby has you totally forgot about me?  
Michiru: baby want to see something really funny?  
Hotura smiles with happiness  
Michiru: why this big baby can stay outside for an hour or so. " throws  
haruka out the door"  
Haruka get locketed out of the house as michiru takes the car key and house  
key for the front and back door  
Haruka has been totally forgotten for the hold day, she got locket out of  
the house for about 4hours, until usagi came to visit hotura with chibi  
usagi.  
Haruka: some one tell michi to let me in.  
Usagi: what happen here?  
Chibi usagi: michiru-samma wouldn't do this to you will she haruka?  
Haruka: wonder what I said  
20mins later..  
During the 20mins haruka was taken to usagi house usagi had the idea of  
making haruka sick, so usagi pour cold water on haruka and make her take a  
bath tub full of ice, but the hour before that she was training with  
michiru and she was threw into the icy cold ocean and was attacked, she was  
starting to catch a cold after that, but usagi didn't know so "starts  
giggling" so yep this happens to her on the same day.oh it's worse for the  
live action.wonder why. "evil smile"  
Michiru: yes?  
Usagi: hello michiru-san  
Michiru: oh usagi welcome. "haruka pop her head up from usagi shoulder"  
Usagi: michiru-san I think haruka's ill..  
Haruka: can I come in now? "Sneezes"  
michiru finally allows haurka back into the house with a cold and  
fever.this is linked to the manga where haruka is attacked by a puppet  
monster. and the other reason why haruka got a fever was because michiru as  
her to train with her and she threw haruka- Uranus into the cold icy ocean,  
and with her other ocean attacks.  
But on the other hand even if haruka was ill she still messed around with  
other girl. "Cough cough" so that's the reason why haruka got ill for the  
manga and anima..  
Please tell me if you think this is nice or not because this is going to  
happen really soon, I wrote this into one of my live scripts.for PGSM ^^;  
someone reason this is going to tune out backwards again.my head hurts ttyl  
later fans.  
Michiru" 


	2. meeting each other

" personal message: the kissing part just got into my head for some reason,  
because in the new Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon S michiru and haruka does  
kiss each other in the new manga just like the old one but the kissing got  
edited out, and in the act 30 the live action you'll see us really soon, if  
people want to know something really funny you'll get to see haruka getting  
thrown out of the house for the first time. Because in the new special  
there is a part where haruka and michiru is looking after baby hotura, when  
all of a suddenly haruka said something that pissed michiru really badly.  
haruka: hey what about this big baby has you totally forgot about me?  
Michiru: baby want to see something really funny?  
Hotura smiles with happiness  
Michiru: why this big baby can stay outside for an hour or so. " throws  
haruka out the door"  
Haruka get locketed out of the house as michiru takes the car key and house  
key for the front and back door  
Haruka has been totally forgotten for the hold day, she got locket out of  
the house for about 4hours, until usagi came to visit hotura with chibi  
usagi.  
Haruka: some one tell michi to let me in.  
Usagi: what happen here?  
Chibi usagi: michiru-samma wouldn't do this to you will she haruka?  
Haruka: wonder what I said  
20mins later..  
During the 20mins haruka was taken to usagi house usagi had the idea of  
making haruka sick, so usagi pour cold water on haruka and make her take a  
bath tub full of ice, but the hour before that she was training with  
michiru and she was threw into the icy cold ocean and was attacked, she was  
starting to catch a cold after that, but usagi didn't know so "starts  
giggling" so yep this happens to her on the same day.oh it's worse for the  
live action.wonder why. "evil smile"  
Michiru: yes?  
Usagi: hello michiru-san  
Michiru: oh usagi welcome. "haruka pop her head up from usagi shoulder"  
Usagi: michiru-san I think haruka's ill..  
Haruka: can I come in now? "Sneezes"  
michiru finally allows haurka back into the house with a cold and  
fever.this is linked to the manga where haruka is attacked by a puppet  
monster. and the other reason why haruka got a fever was because michiru as  
her to train with her and she threw haruka- Uranus into the cold icy ocean,  
and with her other ocean attacks.  
But on the other hand even if haruka was ill she still messed around with  
other girl. "Cough cough" so that's the reason why haruka got ill for the  
manga and anima..  
Please tell me if you think this is nice or not because this is going to  
happen really soon, I wrote this into one of my live scripts.for PGSM ^^;  
someone reason this is going to tune out backwards again.my head hurts ttyl  
later fans.  
Michiru" 


	3. Love in the air

Chapter 5  
Love In the air.  
Haruka and michiru didn't want to be bothed by their so call future  
childrens so they walk out of the house to the garden, both of them was  
looking at the sky dreaming away in a world of their own, michiru look up  
into the sky and dream away.  
Haruka look at michiru as she slowly fell asleep on to haruka's shoulder,  
haruka look at michiru and kissed her slowly on the cheek and wrap her  
around her own arms, when all of a sudden crystal Uranus came running out  
of the house, she look at michiru and pull at face at her, haruka wasn't  
really happy about it.  
Crystal Uranus: I don't like Neptune..  
Haruka: what are you talking about kid, what do you mean I don't like  
Neptune?  
Crystal Uranus: I don't like crystal Neptune I really don't like her at  
all.  
Haruka: why is the reason?  
Michiru got woke up by all the noise haruka and crystal Uranus was making.  
Michiru: yawn.  
Haruka: michi you woke.are you ok?  
Michiru: what with all the noise?  
Crystal Uranus watched as michiru woke and kissed haruka sweety on the  
lips.  
Crystal Uranus: don't tell me you're like crystal Neptune mother.  
Haruka: what do you mean kid?  
Michiru: huh?  
Michiru: crystal Uranus I don't think you hate crystal Neptune, I think you  
love her more than hate her.  
Crystal Uranus when red in the face, and she didn't know how to answer  
michiru herself.  
All of a sudden crystal Neptune came walking into the room and was looking  
around, and she was surprise this wasn't inside the usagi house instead  
outside of usagi house.  
Crystal Neptune: Uranus?  
Haruka: crystal Uranus don't hide your feeling please.  
Crystal Uranus: after I talk to crystal Neptune for a hour or more I would  
say bye and hang up on her, I don't know if I hurtled her or not, and I  
don't know how to show my feeling to her at all..  
Michiru: err.crystal Uranus.look be hide you.  
Haruka: so you're like me when I first meet michi hm.  
Michiru: lets just say your running away from you destiny.  
Haruka: true you even call me every night and talked to me for hours and  
hours.  
Michiru: yea, but I was trying to tell you that your destiny was a senshi.  
Haruka: I know michi I know "kiss michiru sweety on the lips and holds her  
close"  
Chapter 6  
Who is keeping an eye in the time gate?  
As crystal Neptune and Uranus watched as haruka and michiru kiss each other  
both of them turn red and tune around, and thought it would be save to look  
again, when haruka and michiru future self was kissing each other as well.  
Both of them didn't know what to say or what to do but walk back into the  
house.  
Michiru: Hauka.we shouldn't be doing this in front of the kids.  
Haruka: well, lets just say the phone call was the right thing to do to  
start our love.  
Crystal Neptune: um..michiru-samma, I really like Uranus-Chan.  
Haruka: you do like crystal Uranus?  
Crystal Neptune: hai. "blushes"  
Michiru: good that you told us how you feel for her.  
Haruka: michi. "flirt with michiru" can we keep going?  
Michiru: haruka-chan. "try's not to nibble on haruka's neck and finger"  
later.  
Haruka: ok.when we're home.all right  
Michiru: ok.  
Setsuna came walking into the room with rose in her hand..  
Michiru: who's that from?  
Setsuna: oh haruka's future self threw them out of the window, as she was  
kissing michiru future self.  
Setsuna: plus crystal Neptune and Uranus are talking to each other they a  
trying to tell each other their own feelings.  
Pluto: I think it's TIME for us to be going now.  
Setsuna: future me future me come off it haruka and michiru needs a little  
space of their own don't they?  
Pluto: um.myself, there is no one to guide the gate of time and space..  
Setsuna: Your not joking a you?  
Pluto: no I'm not.  
Haruka: michi do you want to go home right now or later?  
Michiru: haruka I don't mind staying here a little longer.  
Michiru look at haruka lips, and slowly move in to her arms, haruka look at  
michiru and kissed her forhead sweetly and softly.michiru close her eyes  
and enjoy it.  
Michiru move up to haruka and nipple her neck and her fingers very sweetly  
and kissed haruka cheek and lip.one bad thing is that she left a red teeth  
mark on her finger, it didn't hurt that much but it made a very noticeable  
mark.  
Haruka gave a little look to michiru tell her what was that for, michiru  
retune her answer, you said I had to many kiss so that's just a little bite  
in retune.  
Haruka smile sweetly and kissed michiru with passion.  
Setsuna: ok you love birds.stop kissing and tell me where on earth is  
crystal Pluto?  
Haruka: "looks up at Setsuna:"  
Michiru: Setsuna what wrong?  
Crystal Neptune and Uranus was telling each other how they felt for each  
other when they where about to kiss each other, they got stopped by haruka  
and michiru themselves.  
Haruka: I am so sorry but Setsuna wants to know where is crystal Pluto.?  
Setsuna: yes thank you for saying it for me.  
Haruka: your totally welcome Setsuna.  
Crystal Neptune: crystal Pluto? She's guiding the time and space door for  
future Pluto, because she found out that she went missing..  
Crystal Uranus: that is true.  
Future Pluto: ok...  
All of a suddenly michiru started to sing.  
Everyone tune around and michiru and her future self was singing together.  
Haruka rapped out the words for michiru,  
Haruka: do you want to fall in love? When I kiss you  
I don't want to push you to fall in love, because I want you  
till you stay with me till the end.  
Michiru: do you want to fall in love?  
Future Neptune: you make me feel good  
Michiru: I want to have you till the end  
Future Neptune: you make the night feels good  
Michiru: I want to have you till the end..  
I want you till the end of the night baby..  
Usagi: go michiru go her future self-yea ^^  
everyone never hear michiru sing before well they all enjoy the song that  
michiru wrote for haruka.  
Haruka enjoy rapping for michiru because she knew michiru was in her heart.  
everyone wanted to hear haruka sing a song for michiru as well, but there  
is one thing people doesn' 


	4. Some one gets throwen out of the house

Chapter 7  
Someone got throw out of the house  
People doesn't know is that haruka wants to get out of the house and go  
home the most so she can spend time with michiru.  
On the other hand future Uranus and Neptune was having a hard time talking  
to the crystal Uranus and Neptune  
Crystal Uranus: your short Neptune  
Crystal Neptune: shut up  
Crystal Uranus: come off it you are..  
Crystal Neptune kicks crystal Uranus right on the knee really hard and  
walks off very angry.on the other hand future Uranus and haruka herself get  
kick right in the knee by crystal Neptune herself more painful way.  
Haruka and her future self a in pain by the little brat crystal Neptune,  
unlikely michiru herself..  
Future Uranus: Neptune.should have taught her more to be more gently.  
Future Neptune: I didn't give birth to her.?  
Michiru: Haruka honeys are you ok?  
Haruka: yea fine.really. "Totally in pain"  
Crystal Uranus was already knocked out cold and couldn't speak any more..  
Crystal Neptune was totally pissed so it was a very dangerous mission to  
get near her.  
Haruka: someone get near her..  
Michiru: I will then..  
Future Uranus: be careful my love  
Future Neptune: I will..  
Usagi: what happens michiru-san why is haruka-san on the flood?  
Michiru: oh it's nothing.. really  
Hotura: pappa got kicked by mamma little self..  
Michiru: HOTURA..  
Usagi: now that you say this we all have.  
Usagi show them the kick she got from crystal serenity, rei came in with a  
black eye, as she got beaten up by crystal mars as for the other three  
sticky ending..  
future inner senshi came walking back in with their henshin pen in their  
hands,  
Neo Queen Serenity: time to teach our children a lesson.  
Jupiter: yes it is time look at our past self..  
Mercury: couldn't believe crystal mercury broke my nose on my past self.  
Mar: damn it for goodness sake, why a black eye?  
Venus: why cut my hair thoses little brat.  
Neptune: look what they done to my Uranus.  
Uranus: damn it my knee hurts..  
Pluto: can we henshin and teach them a good lesson look at my clothes.  
Neo queen serenity: I wonder what kind of queen is small lady.  
Outers senshi: lets henshin.  
Inner Senshi: Yea.  
Neo Queen Serenity: Neo Moon Crystal Power.Make Up  
Future Mars: Mars Flaming Soul Power.Make Up  
Future Mercury: Aqua Waterfall Mercury Power.Make Up  
Future Jupiter: Oak Shine Jupiter Power.Make Up  
Future Venus: Venus Love me kiss Power.Make Up  
Future Uranus: Uranus earthshine Power.Make Up  
Future Neptune: Neptune Aqua Eva Power.Make Up  
Future Pluto: Pluto Time Locket Soul Power.Make Up  
Future Saturn: Saturn life and death shine Power.Make Up  
All the future senshi got transform in to their fuku.  
Inner senshi: let just henshin with them..  
Outer senshi: good idea.  
Moon: Eternal Moon Power.Make Up  
Mar: Mars Crystal Power.Make Up  
Mercury: Mercury Crystal Power.Make Up  
Jupiter: Jupiter Crystal Power.Make Up  
Venus: Venus Crystal Power.Make Up  
Uranus: Uranus Crystal Power.Make Up  
Neptune: Neptune Crystal Power.Make Up  
Pluto: Pluto Crystal Power.Make Up  
Crystal Uranus: Crystal Uranus Power.Make Up  
"hotura got tie up by crystal Saturn.."  
Even the past senshi got henshin..  
Double Moon: For love and Justice I am Sailor Moon In the name of the moon  
I will punish you..  
All the crystal senshi look up at the inner senshi and the outer senshi.  
Crystal serenity: they want to fight with us?  
Crystal Mars: oh goody a fight  
Crystal Mercury: I check out for their weak point.  
Crystal Jupiter: I'll shock them out cold  
Crystal Venus: I make sure my kiss will knock them out  
Crystal Neptune: girl's.attack.  
Crystal senshi was pissing out the adults and they will not like it.  
Sailor Uranus: World Sharking  
Sailor Neptune: Deep Sumbge  
Eternal Sailor Uranus: under world shock  
Eternal Sailor Neptune: Deep Aqua Eva  
Both Uranus and Neptune attacks crystal Neptune.  
Crystal Neptune: is that all you got?  
Crystal Neptune: Aqua Eva refection.  
Sailor Neptune: Sumbage Refection  
Eternal Neptune: Aqua Wave Refection.  
Both Neptune mirror reflect their own attacks at crystal Neptune, both  
powers are at different level, crystal Neptune mirror blocked the attacks..  
So did the both Neptune mirror all three mirror gets broken into little  
pieces.  
Crystal Neptune: my mirror.  
Eternal Neptune: at lest I know how to fix this.  
Sailor Neptune: oh great..  
Crystal Uranus ran up to Neptune and holds her close.instead of hugging  
Neptune she got hit right on the face.  
"Crystal Uranus gets knock out cold"  
Crystal Neptune: take that you.  
Inner senshi was fighting with the crystal inner senshi.  
Neo queen was trying really hard to ask crystal serenity why they a doing  
this.  
Of course they end up pulling each other's hair.  
Finally the future senshi and their past self got the little crystal senshi  
out of the house, and they all when back to the future.  
How did they get ride of the crystal senshi?  
Mars got her fuku on fire by crystal mars flaming soul attack, eternal mars  
tries to attack crystal mars with mars flaming blaster.and it hit crystal  
mars and knocked her out cold  
Mercury and eternal mercury was frozen in a block of ice by crystal  
mercury, Jupiter saw mercury been frozen and unfreeze her by melting the  
ice with lighting.  
Crystal Jupiter didn't like what Jupiter did and shocked her with eternal  
oak shine, but missed her so Jupiter retune the attack with oak evolution.  
Crystal Venus tide up sailor Venus and eternal Venus and made sure they  
where watching her, both Venus had a idea on how to get free, eternal Venus  
used eternal liquor kiss to melt the rope, and Venus used love and beauty  
shock on crystal Venus and knocked her out cold.  
Hotura was still tide up and her mouth was stuffed with tissue and she was  
trying really hard to get free from the hands of evil crystal Saturn.  
Chapter 8  
Feelings between two lovers.  
Haruka and michiru finally got crystal Neptune and Uranus to make up for  
each other and all the other senshi has finally send crystal senshi home in  
the end.  
Future Neptune when up to michiru and talked to her about haruka and that  
she was really lucky to know haruka.  
Michiru was told that haruka would love her always will be there for her no  
matter what happens.  
Michiru remember the first time she met haruka, and she started to laugh at  
the destiny she was given with her.  
Haruka wonder what was so funny and she was starting to think that michiru  
was laughing at the history on how they met.  
Michiru call every night to know how haruka was, and how was she doing in  
her training.  
Michiru move out of her family house at the age of 18yrs old, as she was  
old enough to live on her own.  
Michiru lived in a house where there was a swimming pool, she didn't know  
the owner of that house was haruka; she was totally shocked when she first  
move into the house.  
Haruka eat salad mostly because that was the only thing she knew how to  
cook.  
Michiru was totally shocked on seeing haruka eating just salad; she looked  
into the fridge and didn't see very much food in the fridge at all.  
She when out of the house to go shopping and buying food that would be  
eaten in daily living.  
20mins later she came home with 2 big bags full of vegetable and other  
daily products.  
Haruka eyes got widen, as she didn't know michiru could cook as well  
beside, playing the violin.  
Haruka started to laugh as well as she thinks back on the first time she  
saw michiru cooking for her and looking after her and keeping her house  
clean.  
Both of them were so happy at that time.  
Only one time she couldn't stop benign annoyed was getting thrown out of  
the house for 6hours long. Even ever she flirts with a girl she would be  
kicked out of the house for good.  
Good thing is hotura keep opening the back door for her to get back into  
the house.  
That one good thing about hotura,  
A few time michiru was making cookies and she tries to feed haruka and of  
course she couldn't feel her so the cookie a lifted on the plate.  
Chapter 9  
4-season love  
I long for the warm days gone by and you where mind and but now does memory  
has die  
Life is empty with out you by my side and my heart belongs to you no matter  
what I try  
When ever I get to love somebody new it doesn't match up to you, and when  
ever you where by me you make the change in my color full life  
By springtime you would go to the park and watch the children play and  
smile and have fun with them  
You make me remember the time we where together in the summer time smiling  
together  
And when it's autumn you make me feel warm because you hold me close to  
your side and make me understand the world is wonderful  
By winter we would be kissing under the snow and making each other warm  
Winter was the time when you could be with me and make me hold you close  
It doesn't feel the same without you now and painful it is without you now.  
Everything has change without you by my side and now I wonder what you a  
doing are you leaving me?  
But I know when you get to the four seasons you would come back to me very  
soon.  
I miss you a lot no matter how far you go.  
I know the night will be short together but I know you're totally happy. 


	5. More In Coming

Chapter 10  
Paella Senshi  
All the senshi had send the crystal senshi back home and they made sure  
small lady becomes a good queen like neo queen herself.  
Yaten and the others just came back from walking down the streets and they  
didn't know what was happening, minako had really short hair just like Ami,  
and the problem is that yaten doesn't like girls with short hair unlike  
taiki...  
Minako: my hair....  
Yaten: Minako my love?  
Minako: uh.......... "Runs for it"  
Yaten: Minako... "Runs after her"  
Minako: you wouldn't like me no more because I got my haircut... "In tears"  
Yaten: I like your hair and no matter what happens I will always love you  
"hugging minako"  
door bell started to ring again.  
Mina: I came to see mamma...  
Usagi: who is you mamma?  
Mina: I am paella Venus, the guardian of the moon bunny...  
Usagi: moon bunny?  
Chibi Usagi: Mina?  
Hotura: who a you?  
Usagi didn't know she had a second daughter...  
Usagi had 2 daughters both of them a from the moon, but not for paella  
usagi-chan...  
Chibi Usagi was in high school and she was the next ruler of the planet  
moon.  
Paella Usagi is a 7yr old daughter who was in Primary 3, paella ami was the  
first daughter of ami, minako daughter was name mina and for rei daughter  
she was paella mar or knowen as mini rei.  
All 5 of them was in primary 3, all five of them was look after by michiru,  
Haruka and Setsuna....  
Michiru was call michiry by rei and mina  
As for Haruka and Setsuna both of them were calling by their own name not  
for michiru.  
All of a sudden the doorbell rang and 4 young looking kids came to the door  
as well.  
Michelle: sorry but is Chibi Chibi here?  
Tommy: how many times Michelle bunny head wouldn't be here...  
Charlene: sorry about those two....  
Mary: can we go?  
Usagi: who a you?  
Michelle: I am the guardian of the ocean and sand paella Neptune  
Tommy: I am the guardian of wind and earth paella Uranus  
Charlene: I am the guardian of time paella Pluto  
Mary: I am the guardian of death and reborn paella Saturn....  
Michiru: what the?  
Haruka: how the heck?  
Michiru: HARUKA.... the kids....  
Setsuna: how did I get a replacement?  
Hotura: but...? How on earth did I get a replacement?  
All the inner senshi and the outer senshi were thinking what was going on  
first the crystal senshi, now the paella senshi?  
Outer Senshi: hotura is in Primary right now....  
She wouldn't be in high school in about 10yrs time....  
Now all the senshi face when red as a tomato.... not for Haruka and michiru  
who was totally calm about this...  
Haruka: Tommy? You're a guy...shouldn't you be a girl?  
Michiru: true Tommy why are you a guy?  
Tommy: I am the only male in the senshi group and I do not know why am I  
the only male and I don't even know who my father was before I knew I was a  
senshi like Michelle....  
Haruka starts to think back about her past and starts to wonder who she was  
before she was reborn on to earth...  
Michiru stars to wonder who she was before she was a senshi.  
As both of them was thinking about there past the others was getting ready  
to count down.  
New year was coming and they where really happy, and they didn't know what  
to do...  
When all of a sudden Yaten and minako came walking back into the living  
room and they see a little girl name mina come running up to them...  
Mina: mamma and poppa  
Minako: mamma?  
Yaten: Poppa?  
Minako and Yaten: what is going on you guys why are we calling mamma and  
poppa?  
Mina was hugging Yaten and minako for a long time with out letting go.  
More funning thing is that paella rei was holding on to its mother, and  
wouldn't let go.  
Rei face tunes red and walk off dragging paella rei with her....  
Paella Rei: Mamma where are we going?  
Rei: to the kitchen so I can make hot chocolate for everyone to drink.... 


End file.
